


Granpere

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series: Glimpses of Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-26
Updated: 2000-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One of several stories describing the childhood of Benton Fraser





	Granpere

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Rated G
    No Pairings
    Author: Lys at
    
    Disclaimer:  The characters belong to Alliance.  Just borrowing them
    a bit.  
    
    Grandpere
    
    He sat by the window; his little chin resting on his hand.  The sun glinted
    off his dark, curly hair that framed his pale face.  His little legs
    swung back and forth, back and forth as he sat on the chair.  
    
    The forest outside his window was giving way to spring growth.  The last
    of the lingering snow piles were melting in the dark shadows of the tree
    trunks.  The first of the spring birds were arriving daily.  The woods
    first growth of green for the year was sprouting.  The air was turning
    warm as it swept through the cabin clearing.  
    
    He sat patiently, if a bit on the fidgety side.  His sky colored eyes
    roamed the path out the clearing expectantly.  The shoe on one foot was
    carefully tied; the other had short laces tied in a knot.  His warm sweater
    was sitting just off his shoulders, but he huddled in its warmth.  
    
    With the first glint off of metal he saw down the path, the small boy
    jumped to his feet.  Running to the cabin door, he pulled his huge parka
    down and threw it over his shoulders.  His little running feet took him
    to the edge of the cabin porch.  He perked his ears listening intently.
    
    The whistling was faint and far away, but hearing it the boy bounced
    down the steps his eyes alight with glee. He jumped from step to step
    and began running down the path. 
    
    The old man trudged the path carefully, his cane at his side, his gun
    slung over his shoulder.  He pulled a mini-travois behind him on which
    laid a canvas-covered box. The old man's eyes smiled brightly at the
    young figure advancing towards him.  Quickening his pace he hurried down
    the path. 
    
    "Granpere, Granpere," the little boy yelled flinging himself against
    the old man's legs and hugging him tightly.  "I love you, Grandpere."
    
    The old man put aside the travois handle and dropped his cane.  He leaned
    over and enfolded the boy in his arms.  "I love you too, mon fil." 
    
    The old man's heart burst with joy.  His grandson.  A boy to be proud
    of, a boy to love.   Who would've believed that the solemn little boy
    who arrived here 4 months ago after his mother's death would burst into
    this lovely child.  
    
    Thank you God, he thought, thank you for returning Benton to us.    
    
    


End file.
